Misaki
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: A sad interview with famous reclusive Usami Akihiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Misaki**

**OK, this is just a random fanfic I thought of one horribly early morning that was inspired by another fic that I can't remember what it's called. Don't own Junjou Romantica.**

The house was very quiet, It almost seemed like nobody lived there, but it was clean. Not as clean as it could be but suitable, just a thin layer of dust covered the wide-screen television. An over-sized bear sat in an armchair as I sat on the couch, waiting for Akihiko Usami to come done from his office. The main thing that seemed to disturb me the most was the fact that there weren't any pictures. Usually, in anyone's house there would be pictures of family members, friends, moments in ones life that were unforgettable, but this room, this house from what I had seen of it, had no memories.

It had the aura of sadness and despair.

The gentle thud of the stairs caught my attention to the subject of my been here, the famous and recently secluded Akihiko Usami, who had recently publicly revealed his desire to put an end to his Junjou Romantica series, which was a shock since he had not written for 4 years, since the incident.

I smiled as he sat on the armchair that had the giant bear on it, dumping it on the ground. He pulled out a packet of gum and took a piece into his mouth. He looked tired, like he very much didn't want to do this. He looked older that 36.

"Hello Usami-sensei. I was hopping you would answer some questions on your decision to finish the Junjou Romantica Series and your reason for waiting 4 years to finally finish it."

He smiled; it was fake "Of course, ask away."

I cleared my throat and got my tape recorder ready. "Ok, so Usami-sensei, may I say that it's an honour to be doing this."

He let out a fake laugh. "Thank you."

"My first question, and the question many of your fans are asking, is the reason for your hiatus? I mean, the incident was very traumatic for many people who were involved, and that young man died, but after that you just stopped everything. Nobody seemed to be able to get hold of you."

His expression seemed to sadden greatly as I spoke of the incident, but he answered. "I have to say that it took a lot out of me. I lost a lot that day; more that anyone can ever loose." He sighed. "I just couldn't write. I did try, but nothing ever came. I realised that no matter what, I just couldn't continue writing Junjou Romantica. Hmm…. It took me 4 years to figure that out."

"May I ask what you lost that day?"

His eyes looked distance, like he was somewhere else. "My muse, my will to write, my everything."

I felt uncomfortable, like I had just stepped on forbidden grounds. I had to change the subject. "So, can you tell me how Junjou will end? All of your fans are eager to know."

"Everyone will find out when it's released."

I sighed; I wasn't going to get any info about the book so I would try my luck at his personal life.

"I heard your son was born 3 days after the incident. A lot of people were surprised to find out you had a surrogate carry the child. You know a lot of women would have married you and had your child?"

He laughed "Yeah I know."

"So why have the child?"

"Because I was-"

"DADDY!!"

We both looked to where the voice came from. To my shock, on the top of the stairs stood a small boy with a rabbit bear in his arms and wearing green pyjamas. But what shocked me was the fact the boy looked nothing like Akihiko, absolutely nothing like him. The boy had bright green eyes and brown hair, nothing like Akihiko's grey hair and eyes.

Akihiko stood up. "What are you doing up? I thought I put you down for a nap?"

The boy shuffled, looking at Akihiko, then me and finally the floor. "I had a bad dream."

Akihiko let out a loud sigh as he made his way up the stairs. He took the boys hand and walked him to one of the rooms upstairs.

"Misaki, you know there aren't any monsters under your bad."

Misaki? Why did that name sound familiar. As I was musing this though, Akihiko came back from upstairs. He looked tired for some reason.

"I'm sorry, can we please schedule to continue this for another day. He's been having trouble sleeping at night so I've been trying to get him to have naps during the day, but he won't sleep without me."

I turned the recorder off. "That won't be a problem Usami-sensei. My office will get in contact with you to organise another meeting."

Akihiko nodded and showed me to the door, but I had to know.

"Um, Usami-sensei, can I ask you something, of-the-record?"

He looked surprised "Of course."

"Your son, he looks nothing like you, why is that?"

He let out a sad smile. "Because he was my lovers. We were going to release a statement to the press after Misaki was born and I was going to retire. But he was killed and…."

My eyes widened. He?

"Usami-sensei, your lover was a man?"

I felt guilty, he looked as though he was about to cry.

"Yeah, his name was Misaki."

"DADDY!"

"I have to go, it was nice meeting you."

**The End**

**WAHHHH, how could I write that? That's sad… I didn't know what the 'incident' should be so I just left it as that. Poor Usagi, I'm soo mean. Please don't be mean to me, it was just a moment of pure unhappy inspiration caused by a horrible 4 am wake up and remembering a similar story that I can't remember.**

**Just so everyone knows, this is a one-shot that has nothing to do with the other fanfics I push out of my brain, so thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misaki**

**OK, first I want to say sorry to everyone who was upset by this story, for those I made cry, I've tried to do a happy ending, so please enjoy. **

**Don't own junjuo romantica :'(**

He smiled at me over the dinner table, a genuine real smile that just brightened my day. It had taken a while but he was finally opening up to me, 6 months to be exact. After meeting him while doing the interview, I felt pity, I wanted to make him happy, and that's how it all began. Before I knew it, I was in love, and I was scared.

"Misaki, don't play with you food."

The boy looked at his father, smiling broadly. "But daddy, the broccoli has declared war on the beans."

I laughed as Akihiko shock his head. The boy just grinned at us.

Misaki amazed me since the first day I saw him, but what shocked me most was the how easy he accepted me been with his father. In fact, he seemed elated that I was going out with Akihiko, always wanting to go out with us on our dates. It made me happy.

"Let Misaki-chan have his fun Usami-san."

Misaki giggled as Akihiko gave me a look, I just gave a shy grin and shrugged my shoulders. Misaki would be turning 5 next week and going to school soon.

I looked down at my plate as Akihiko dealt with Misaki, I suddenly felt tired and I knew why.

The 5th anniversary of the incident, the 5th anniversary of Misaki's death.

I was scared.

"FINISHED!!"

I raised my head, looking over at Misaki and his almost cleared plate. All that was left was a few peas and a small blob of mashed pumpkin. Akihiko grinned and began taking the plates to the kitchen. I gave him a small smile as he took my plate. Misaki quickly jumped down, following Akihiko into the kitchen.

I leaned back against my chair, stretching my arms in the air and arching my back till I felt that pleasant ach. I stood up and followed them to the kitchen, where Akihiko was getting Misaki a chocolate pudding from the fridge, while Misaki sat on the counter with his 'pudding' spoon.

"Thank you daddy."

Akihiko smiled and rolled up his sleeves.

"Let me do that Usami-san."

Akihiko looked over at me. "Are you sure, I mean, you don't have to."

"FINISHED DADDY!"

I smiled. "Yeah, you take Misaki to have his bath."

The boy smiled as Akihiko helped him from the counter. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get his pyjamas. The boy loved bath-time, he was like a fish when he hit water. Akihiko leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

I smiled as I watched him follow Misaki up the stairs. When I couldn't see him anymore, I let the smile drop and allowed the fear that had been welling inside me to burst forth like a flood. I let the hot water run as I thought about what I was going to do. I haven't been in that many relationships, in fact my dating history was pathetic, but none of those relationships had ever talked to him about their past lovers. And now I'm in love with a man, a single father, whose lover had been taken unfairly away from him, and I don't know what to do.

I sighed as I began scrubbing the plates. I could hear Misaki splashing and giggling. I could just imagine it, Akihiko would probably be soaked, he always came down wearing different clothes after taking Misaki to the bath.

After I finished, I walked towards the front door and got ready to leave, siting on the floor to put my shoes on. I had one shoe on when Akihiko came back, in the same clothes, and I was right about why he changed every time. His hair looked recently dried and his blue shirt was plastered to his chest.

"Are you leaving?"

I tied up my other shoe. "Yeah, I guess I should get going."

"Do you want to stay tonight, I mean, you don't really have to go."

I looked over at him. "Are you sure?"

He smiled "Yeah"

* * *

I laid on my side with Akihiko spooning me from behind, me in my boxers while he slept in his pyjama pants. His bare chest pressed against my back but no desire came from it. This wasn't the first time we had slept in the same bed and nothing had happened, in fact, we haven't been intimate yet. But this felt different. Maybe I was scared because on the dresser was a photo of Misaki, Akihiko's first love.

Little Misaki looked exactly like his biological father, basically a splitting image.

"Hey, what are you doing next week?"

I snuggled against his back, guessing he would probably be inviting me to come over and celebrate Misaki's birthday. "Just work, but nothing else. Why do you ask?"

He sighed and held me tighter. "I was hoping you could come with us to see Misaki's grave."

I froze, what do I do? "Why?"

He just squeezed me harder, I gasp as his hands moved against my chest. He kissed my neck, making his way to my ear and whispered words I never thought I wanted to so badly to hear.

"I need you."

* * *

I had never felt more uncomfortable than I do right now. Here I was, Misaki Jr **(calling little Misaki, Misaki Jr, cause it may get confusing) **holding my hand tightly. On my left was Akihiko, looking like he did the first day I met him, while on my right, standing next to Misaki Jr was a man with his wife who was holding the hand of a little girl who looked older than Misaki Jr. Akihiko had told me that it was Misaki's older brother Takahiro.

I felt like a third wheel, like I really shouldn't be there. I looked at the grave-stone but I couldn't seem to read it.

Misaki Jr let go of my and walked timidly over to the grave, where he lent over and placed a small bouquet of blue flowers on the ground. "Hi poppy."

Takahiro turned away, his wife opening her arms as he seemed to collapse into them. I looked over at Akihiko, he looked as though he was about to burst into tears. I reached over to him, grasping his hand. He gave me a sad smile and looked over at Misaki Jr, who was just standing, watching the grave. He turned around to his father.

"Do you think poppy will like them?"

"He will love them, do you want to know why."

"Why?"

Akihiko crouched down to Misaki Jr's level, still holding my hand. "Because there from you, that why he will love them. He loved you so much, you know that."

The tears started pouring from Misaki Jr's eyes and he buried his face in Akihiko's chest, while Akihiko stroked his back. I let go of his hand and knelt down, stroking Akihiko's back.

We left a little while after that. I sat with Misaki as Akihiko and Takahiro had a talk, about what I wasn't sure, but by the look of them, I don't think it was serious. During the drive home, Misaki fell asleep which gave us time to talk.

"Are you alright?"

Akihiko reached over for my hand, which I happily gave him. "Yes, thank you so much for been there for me. I know it wasn't easy for you to be there."

I let out a huff. "It wasn't really that big of a deal. It was nice to meet Takahiro, he's seems nice."

He smiled at me, and we sat in silence for a while, until my curiosity got the best of me.

"Um….what where you and Takahiro talking about?"

Akihiko let out a laugh. "We were talking about you."

I blushed. "Why?"

He looked over at me as he parked the car in the underground parking lot of his apartment complex. "He's happy I've moved on. He was really worried I would live what was the rest of my life alone and miserable."

I think I went even redder than I thought possible. He turned the engine off and we got out of the car, I couldn't look up at him due my extreme embarrassment. He got Misaki out of the car, carrying him to the apartment.

"It looks like it's late; I guess you should sleep over."

I looked up at him as he looked down at me, and I nodded. I couldn't trust my voice.

"Hmm….you know, you should probably start bringing over spare clothes just to keep at my place. You stay over enough and I always feel bad when you have to leave in the same clothes."

I froze mid-step. He turned back to face me and gave me a sly smile.

"You know it was just a suggestion."

I went red again and I swear my heart skipped a beat or two. We continued up the stairs to the elevator to his apartment, I opened the door for him as he manoeuvred inside. I followed him upstairs to Misaki's room and stood at the door as he tried to dress Misaki without waking him. Not successful.

"Daddy…?"

Misaki yawned as Akihiko buttoned his shirt. "Go back to sleep Misaki."

Misaki looked over at me and smiled. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

I stepped over to his bed and stroked his head. "Yeah, I'll be here."

He seemed to drift of after that and we made our way to Akihiko's room, I striped down to my boxers while Akihiko dug around in his draws for his pyjama pants. I watched as he stripped down, turning away when he was completely naked. He must have noticed this because the next thing I knew I was lying on the bed with a very naked Akihiko on top of me.

He buried his face in my neck and started kissing his way up. "Have you ever done this before?"

I shock my head not trusting my voice. I felt his hand go down my chest into my boxers, and I groaned as I felt his cool hand on me. I bit my lip when he started stroking; trying so badly not to make a noise in case I woke Misaki. Akihiko nibbled at my ear and stroked me hard, I moaned loudly and bucked my hips.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

And he kissed me

* * *

My body was so sensitive, I couldn't believe how good it had felt. We had been too tired afterwards, meaning after the 3rd time my legs felt like jelly and Akihiko basically passed out straight away, so we hadn't had a shower, and I kinda wish I could. It felt weird, his….cum…inside me. I could feel it running out and, as embarrassing as it was, it seemed strangely erotic. I shuffled a little, trying to get comfortable. Akihiko held me tightly; his face buried in my chest and quietly mumbled my name.

I rested my chin on the top of his head, thinking about what had happened and what had happened to my fear. I squinted as I thought hard, what had happened to my un-rational fear over sleeping in his bed? I felt calm, I little sore but that's what to be expected after what we had don 3 times in a row, but calm, and I didn't know why.

I thought about why I had been afraid to sleep with Akihiko and the only reason I could think of was Misaki, Akihiko's first love.

And then it all clicked together.

I had always been afraid Akihiko was still in love with Misaki, and just using me as some sort of replacement. I would always understand that there was a part of Akihiko that I would never have, maybe I was afraid of that part, the part of him that would always want Misaki more than me.

More than anyone.

Akihiko must have sensed something, or maybe I wasn't holding him as hard as he wanted, but he suddenly squeezed me harder, nuzzled his face in my chest and mumbled my name.

I wasn't afraid because right now, he wanted me, he needed me, and I would be there for him in any way possible. Maybe that's why I went to his house to do the interview, because someone wanted him to be saved from a life of loneliness and heart-ache. I let out a huff laugh and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep as I thought of something…

_**Maybe Misaki sent me to save you, Usami-san.**_

**The End**

**OK, I made a happy ending because I made people sad and I'm so sorry *BOWS* please forgive me, the first chapter was an inspired rant of an early wake up at 4 in the morning and not been able to get back to sleep.**

**I'm actually very impressed with this chapter, not only because it's really long, but also I NEVER gave the man a name. **

**OOOOOOO. **

**And I gave Usagi and Misaki Jr a happy ending, YAY, because that's all that matters.**

**OK, please review and be kind….I do read them, because this chapter is mainly for xXkawaii-chanXx, who I apparently made cry, but for everyone who read the story and was wishing for a happy end.**

**PS: I AM WRITING OTHER STUFF SO PLEASE BE PATIENT!!**


End file.
